1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-use hand tools. More particular, the present invention relates to broad bladed knives such as those used for drywall construction that includes additional implements within its handle for use during work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction and finishing of drywall constructions, commonly used throughout the United States and the world, requires a variety of tools and implements. During the assembly process, panels of drywall are affixed to support members such as wood or metal studs. If necessary drywall panels may be cut to fit as needed for a wall. Typically, drywall panels are affixed to the support members using screws. After drywall panels have been affixed to the support members, the gaps between abutting drywall panels must be sealed to provide a surface suitable for painting, wallpapering, or the finishing. This process is usually accomplished using putty compounds (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cspacklexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d, terms that will be used interchangeably herein) and special purpose tape. The resulting seams are typically smoothed using sandpaper or other abrasives, with additional putty compound being applied as necessary to provide a surface of appropriate consistency for painting or the application of some other covering.
As one skilled in the art will realize, this process requires several tools. Saws and/or sharp knives may be used to cut drywall panels to fit as needed for a wall. A screwdriver or appropriate drill and bit is required to tighten the screws used to affix drywall panels to support members. The process of filling gaps between drywall panels using appropriate tape and putty requires a sharp bladed knife or razorblade to cut the tape and a broad bladed knife to spread and smooth the putty compound.
One skilled in the art will realize that, while different portions of the assembly process require different tools, the assembly process itself does not always comprise entirely discreet steps. For example, during the process of preparing appropriate seams to fill gaps between adjoining drywall panels, a screw affixing a drywall panel to a support member may require further tightening to prevent it from protruding above the drywall surface. Other tools, such as hammers or other pounding implements, may be needed during the process to flatten threads from the tape that would otherwise prevent an appropriately smooth surface from being obtained. A sharp bladed knife may also be useful to trim drywall panels after they are affixed to the support members, or for trimming excess tape. Meeting this multiplicity of needs with a single tool presents a challenge within the art.
As can be seen from a brief description of the drywall assembly process, multiple tools may be required during the process, which may require a drywaller to carry numerous different tools and to waste time on a job switching between them. This problem of wasting time while switching between tools can be particularly acute while putty compound and tape are being applied to join drywall portions smoothly. During this process, a worker typically uses a broad bladed knife, sometimes referred to as a drywall knife, to spread putty compound into and around the gaps between drywall panels and on screw heads and to smooth the putty initially. As part of this process, the broad blade may engage raised screw heads which will require attention, or stray ends of tape may be detected but require cutting, or threads from the tape may be discovered that will require flattening using a hammer or other pounding tool.
It is the object of this invention to provide a convenient broad bladed knife for use in the application of the putty compound that also incorporates therein a screwdriver, a sharp knife or razorblade, and a surface suitable for pounding. Such a device should secure the cutting edge and screwdriver tip in a fashion that prevents inadvertent engagement with the user, which could cause injury, while further allowing the cutting edge and screwdriver to be easily and quickly accessed. Such a device should also be capable of one handed operation.
In accordance with the foregoing, the present invention provides a broad bladed knife for use in applying putty during drywall construction, with a screwdriver, cutting edge such as knife or a razor blade, and pounding surface included integrally with the broad bladed knife. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the pounding surface is included on the heel portion of the handle of the broad bladed knife. The screwdriver and the cutting edge are slidably retracted within the handle of the broad bladed knife.